


Every Good Boy Deserves Cookies

by recklessandbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Baking jokes, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Chef Harry, Cookie Dough, Daddy Kink, Food Play, Hair-pulling, M/M, People complained about me not tagging bottom Louis so, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Shy Harry, Spanking, Teacher Harry, Teasing, Top Louis, but cute, but is actually cringe worthy, chocolate chip cookies, harry likes being praised, idk I'm adding shit now, in the slightest, larry stylinson - Freeform, listen its great though, one use of the word daddy but I swear it's not a, that Harry thinks are funny, there you go. He only gets rimmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y-yeah?" Louis asks breathlessly, "And then?"</p><p>Harry giggles and moves his bum back to meet Louis. "Add the vanilla and crack the eggs, beating it all in with salt," Harry says.</p><p>Or where Harry is a chef who teaches a class and Louis swears it's only Harry's bossiness that turns him on, not the recipe for cookies and Harry likes being praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Good Boy Deserves Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile so there may be errors. Sorry if that's the case. 
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction. I'm pretty sure the boys don't do these things. If they do then good for them. 
> 
> I don't own anything but the title and my version of their characters. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be great. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com

Harry slips his shoes on quickly, moving his feet around to let his heels slip past the back of his shoes as he tugs a jacket on before running a hand through his hair. 

 

"Louis!" He calls through their flat, fishing the car keys out of his pocket. He hears Louis grumble a few words under his breath and he sighs, eyes rolling. He waits for Louis, shifting back and forth on each leg impatiently and looking at the time on his mobile every 30 seconds. 

 

"Babe, if you don't hurry up I'll be late for work! C'mon!" Harry shouts, deep voice booming through their home. 

 

Louis emerges from their bedroom, nose red and lips pulled into a small smile. "Sorry love," Louis says, walking up to Harry and giving Harry's cheek a small kiss, to the spot he knows Harry's dimple is. "I got caught up." He tell Harry, slipping his bare feet into his shoes. 

 

Louis' hair is a ruffled mess, still slightly wet from his shower and Harry has to force back the wide smile threatening to make its way onto his face. Louis just looks so cute, nose and cheeks flushed from the heat of the bathroom. "S'alright," Harry assures, "but we can't stop for a bagel anymore."

 

Louis pouted, but he knows it was his fault. Harry turns around and steps over the threshold of the door, Louis following behind, one hand closing the door and the other reaching to curl his fingers in the back of Harry's hair. 

 

He tugs slightly and Harry lets out an unknown noise, one that's mixed with a gasp and a frustrated groan. "Louis," Harry says, turning around, "please, I really will be late,"

 

Louis giggles and they wait for the doors of the lift to open before stepping in, letting it carry them down to the parking lot level. 

 

Louis spends the car ride in the passenger seat, fingers poking at Harry's thighs and drawing shapes on the way to Harry's work. He really meant for it to be as innocent as possible; just needing to feel Harry at all times. But Harry has been so busy at work lately that they haven't had time to spend their alone time together. So right now Harry was having a difficult time not letting the small ministrations of Louis' hand turn him on.

 

Soon enough though they were parking at the kitchen Harry worked at, teaching young adults how to cook. 

 

Harry was the co-owner, along with his friend Niall. Though Harry worked more often than Niall did. 

 

"Are you going to help today Lou, or sit in on the class?" Harry asked, fingers fumbling with the keys to find the one that unlocked his workplace. 

 

Louis hummed, reaching over and letting a small finger point out the silver key in the mess Harry had in his hands. 

 

Harry smiled at him, thanking Louis silently and unlocking the door. "Think I'll sit in today," Louis said, rolling the sleeves of his Henley up, "could learn a thing or two, eh?" Louis asked, eyebrows raised. He knew Harry loved preparing their meals, but he also knew that once in a while Harry could use the help. 

 

"Might do," Harry said distractedly, running around the kitchen in search for the supplies he and his students would need. 

 

Harry ordered Louis to put a bit of each ingredient on top of every station as he himself rummaged through the cupboards for pots and baking sheets. 

 

Louis finished up and moved the the back of the room, sitting on a tall stool and swinging his legs as he watched Harry put on an apron before taking out another and balling it up, throwing it in Louis' direction. 

 

Louis sighed. He hated wearing these things. He found no point in it. Nevertheless he stood up and put it on, following Harry's request to stand at one of the front stations with a curl of his finger and a smirk. 

 

Louis wasn't standing alone for long when the students started piling in. Louis thought Harry was quite lucky to only start work in the afternoon, knowing most of his students were still in school. 

 

"Right!" Harry said loudly, clapping his hands and letting his eyes roam over all of the faces. "Today we will be learning how to make lemon poppyseed muffins,"

 

Louis looked around at the smiling faces as he hears 'oooh's and 'yay's flow in his ears. Yes, he thought sarcastically, so exciting. 

 

Louis knew by now how Harry works. He knew that Harry liked to babble on and on before actually starting the class. And he recalls Harry making lemon poppyseed muffins before. So as Harry talked about how their cat almost strangled him this morning, Louis got to work on setting up the ingredients in the order he thought they went in. 

 

Harry finishes off with "Melon will never sleep in my bed again," as the class laughs before he is back into teacher mode, clapping his hands and blindly measuring ingredients into cups expertly with deft fingers. 

 

"Alright everyone, I've already pre-heated the ovens so let's get started. I already have my stuff mixed, but I'd like you to measure out two cups of flour and keep it in the measuring cup."

 

Louis and his partner do as they are told, and Louis can feel Harry's eyes on him. It no longer makes him nervous like it used to, but still, Louis shakes. 

 

They measure out the salt and the baking soda as well before Harry announced that they are to sift the three ingredients into a bowl. 

 

Harry demonstrates first, grabbing his sifter and shaking it. "You just shake the sifter, but make sure you have a firm grip. It's hard at first," Harry says, "just shake it until it's empty."

 

Harry's eyes catch Louis' and he gives Louis a wink as he shakes the sifter in his hand, fingers wrapped tight around the handle. 

 

Louis' eyes widen and his breath gets caught in his throat. He licks his lips as he watches Harry's arm move in a motion that helps shake the flour, baking soda and salt into a bowl. And the instructions shouldn't have sounded so dirty, but they did and Louis feels his skinny jeans tighten as his eyes follow the movement of Harry's arm. 

 

Harry continues to do the steps along with the class, Louis barely doing any of the work and giving all of his attention to Harry. 

 

Harry seems to make almost every step sound and look so fucking dirty and Louis wants so badly to just let the moans that have accumulated at the back of his throat out. 

 

They are already half way through. Everyone already had most of the stuff mixed in and Louis didn't even realise. "Now, beat in the eggs, one at a time please. Make sure you beat each in well." Harry orders. 

 

Louis bites his lip and cracks the first egg into the mixture, letting his parter beat it as he watches Harry's mixer mix the egg into his own bowl. 

 

And there's absolutely nothing sexy about that. It's a raw fucking egg being beaten to death in a mix of flour and lemon zest and poppy seeds, yet here he is, hard and getting increasingly frustrated. 

 

When it was time to fill up each paper cup with the batter, Louis was ahead of the game, desperate to get these things in the oven to take a much needed bathroom break. 

 

Except Harry knew why Louis was flushed and frustrated. So he kept everyone at their stations, letting them go for a break one by one.

 

With the amout of time he's giving each pair and the fact he's letting Louis and his partner go last, there's no way Louis can get off in time to be back to take the muffins out. 

 

Louis doesn't realize what Harry is doing until 3/4 of the class had already gone for their bathroom break. He eyes Harry, squinting and lips in a pout. Harry just giggles and his dimples pop out and that's all it takes for Louis to groan and not so subtly rock his hips into the cool metal of his station. 

 

His partner had gone off to talk with her friends, and most of the class was towards the back. Harry didn't really care that they were ignoring his orders of staying put. 

 

But not with Louis. Because when Louis stepped away from the large counter in front of him to walk up to Harry, Harry pointed a long, stern finger in his face. "Back to your spot, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry said, keeping a straight face. 

 

Louis didn't listen though. He continued to slowly walk up to Harry and join him behind the long and tall island. Harry bent down until his lips were level with Louis' right ear, away from the class. His lips brushed the hot skin just under Louis' ear and Harry let out a small chuckle. 

 

His hands ran down Louis' arms and found their way to the dip of Louis’ waist, holding the clothed skin gently. "Does it turn you on when I teach you how to make muffins?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis smirked and turned his head so he could also whisper into Harry's ear. "I like it when you give me orders," Louis whispered. Though he didn't admit that, yeah, having Harry passionately talk about muffins while spewing out things like "beat the eggs" and "fold the flour" had his heart racing. 

 

Louis' hand carefully cups Harry's groin through his flour covered skinny jeans and Harry gasped, pulling away slightly. "Want to bake cookies when we get home?" Harry asked before moving away fully. 

 

Louis' reply is a small, cheeky smile. He places a small kiss to Harry's chin before walking back to his station, shaking his bum to tease Harry, yet all it does is put the image of an opened mouthed Harry in his brain, which in turn teases himself. 

*_*_*_*_*

It wasn't long until they were both back at home, covered in baking ingredients and smelling of lemon. 

 

Louis had thankfully lost his erection a while ago. But he's currently standing behind Harry as Harry paces the kitchen to find ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. 

 

Because Harry had promised they would. And Louis isn't going to lie. He's exited. 

 

Louis and Harry both have their shirts off at this point. The heat from the oven making the kitchen much hotter than it was before. 

 

"So, I'll start off with measuring the flour," Harry says, hip jutted out to the right side as he shakes the bag of flour. 

 

Louis bites his lip and walks up behind Harry, arms circling around the taller man and hands resting on Harry's tummy. 

 

"Then what?" Louis asked, lips leaving small kisses down the back of Harry's neck. Harry shivers at the gentle touch but continues with his task, now with shaky hands. 

 

"Like with the muffins you-" Harry is cut off by the feeling of Louis' teeth biting into his shoulder. "You uh, measure the salt and- and-"

 

Louis' teeth graze the skin of Harry's shoulder, nipping from his neck to his arm, tongue hot and running over the bite marks. 

 

"Fuck," Harry curses, hips jerking forward into the counter. Louis smirked against the soft skin under him, fingers tickling Harry's stomach, causing the muscles to flutter under his touch. 

 

Harry sighs and turns around in Louis' hold, back pressed against the counter. Louis' hands grip the chub on Harry's hips flowing over Harry's jeans, massaging his fingers into it. 

 

Louis loves this part about Harry the best. Just like Harry loves Louis' tummy. Harry smiles down at Louis as Louis shuffles his bare feet along the linoleum floor, closer to Harry. 

 

"I have to finish making the cookies, Lou," Harry says breathlessly, watching down at Louis' fingers as they run through the small amount of hair near his navel. 

 

Louis looks at the cookie dough behind Harry and smirks. He pressed his chest against Harry's, sticking his left arm out and letting two fingers pick up some cookie dough. 

 

He brings his hand to his face, fingers hovering over his parted lips as his eyes lock with Harry's. Then, very slowly, he sticks his tongue out, the way Harry does when he eats, and sucks the two fingers into his mouth. 

 

Harry slips forward, forehead resting against Louis', hot breath hitting Louis' face. "Lou, please," Harry begs. 

 

Louis pulls the fingers from his mouth, wet and sticky, and circles Harry's right nipple. Harry tilts his chin up and his nose briefly bumps Louis' before their lips connect, Louis tasting like chocolate and Harry still tasting like lemon. 

 

Harry moans into the kiss, teeth tugging on Louis' bottom lip as his hands move down to cup Louis' bum in his large hands. 

 

Louis moves his hands to Harry's face, fingers curling around Harry's jaw. Harry can feel Louis' eyelashes flutter against his own cheeks, that's how hard Louis is pressing into him, desperate for contact. 

 

And Louis is panting into Harry's mouth, the feeling and taste of his tongue against Harry's, citrusy lemon, is way too much, yet not enough. The way Harry’s sharp jaw moves under his fingers as he quickly kisses Louis.

 

Louis wants more, because Harry's puffy lips are gorgeous and his large hands on his bum has Louis going weak. But at the same time he wants to push Harry away so he can fuck Harry against whatever surface is closest to them. 

 

But Harry has other plans. He's the one who pushes Louis away from him, hands on Louis' bare chest. 

 

Louis' eyes go wide, pink lips in a thin line. "What-" 

 

Louis gets cut off by Harry's lips moulding to his once more, moving quickly but softly, hands fumbling over Louis' nipples and tracing Louis' tattoo. 

 

Louis doesn’t know how it happens. One moment he's got the pads of Harry's sweaty fingers pinching and teasing his nipples, the next he's being lifted into the air and placed on top of the counter. 

 

He doesn't know how his jeans came off or when Harry took his off as well and stood between Louis' legs.

 

The counter is cold against his thighs and through the thin material of his tight briefs, but his skin is so hot that the surface warms up pretty quickly. 

 

Louis reaches his arms up, letting his fingers curl in Harry's long, messy hair, brushing the flour through the brown locks. 

 

Harry grips Louis' hips, thumbs pressing hard into the soft skin and bringing Louis forward. Louis gasps, sucking air into his lungs sharply as he feels his bum hit the edge. 

 

He tilts his head a little bit before Harry runs his tongue over his top lip, automatically making Louis' lips part. Louis does without hesitation, welcoming Harry's tongue into his mouth and brushing it with his own. 

 

Harry's hands loosen their grip on Louis' hips as he steps closer. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and crosses his feet at the ankles. 

 

"Harry," Louis moans against Harry's lips. Harry smiles and thrusts his hips forward, clothed cock rutting into Louis'. 

 

Louis whimpers, fingers tugging Harry's curls roughly, one dragging down Harry's chest to cup Harry's hard cock. Harry's hips stutter but continue to buck forward, Louis' knuckles brushing his own member as Harry pushes into his hand. 

 

Louis pulls his lips away from Harry's and Harry goes straight to leaving kisses and bites down Louis' jaw. 

 

"Fuck- fuck me, Haz," Louis moans, head tilting back and eyes closing. 

 

Harry leaves an open mouthed kiss to Louis' neck before pulling away, thumbs brushing Louis' hips. "No," Harry breathes, blinking slowly, "no I want you inside of me."

 

Louis swallows thickly, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. 

 

"But I want to do something first," Harry says shyly, eyes trailing up Louis' chest to meet his eyes. He doesn't say anything as he backs away on shaky legs to turn the stove off because they were definitely not getting to baking the cookies. 

 

Louis watches Harry come back to face him, a small smile on Harry's lips. 

 

"What is it love?" Louis asked. Harry bit his red, swollen bottom lip, eyes avoiding Louis'. "Baby," Louis whispered, "come on love."

 

Harry takes in a deep breath. Louis cups Harry's cheeks and turns Harry's face towards his. Harry's eyes met Louis', cheeks red and lips moist.

 

"I wanted to, uh," Harry pauses and Louis kisses his lips sweetly, telling Harry it's okay. So Harry continued shyly. "I wanted to eat you out,"

 

And oh. Louis now knows that Harry wasn't actually shy. He now knew that Harry was playing a role. 

 

"Of course, baby," Louis says. But Harry shakes his head, silently telling Louis that there's more. Louis wasn't surprised because they usually find out new things about each other every time. 

 

Louis nods and waits for Harry to continue. Harry stalls, swirling a finger in the cookie dough and picking up a large chuck and nibbling on it. Louis watched Harry's tongue flick over the sweet treat and imagines it doing that to his hole. 

 

Harry smiles sweetly, finally ready to tell Louis. This he was actually nervous to say. He wasn't just playing his role, he was genuinely scared. But he knew Louis loved him either way.

 

They both already had somewhat of an idea of what the other boy liked. But Harry suddenly remembered that one time when he was on his knees, Louis' cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

Louis was stood above him, gripping Harry's hair and telling him he was doing such a fantastic job and Harry had came without warning over the floor, moaning around Louis’ cock. 

 

So Harry stand here now, replaying that night in his head before locking eyes with Louis and saying, "I like it when- when you praise me," Harry mumbles, "like it when you tell me I'm doing good."

 

Louis hums and rubs Harry's arms soothingly. "S'alright baby. Don't be embarrassed. Anything else?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged. Louis already knew that Harry liked it rough. He also knew that sometimes Harry liked being dominated when calling Louis daddy. And Louis was completely fine with that. 

 

Harry shook slightly, watching Louis' pupils dilate. "You'd like for me to tell you you're being a good boy?" Louis asked, genuinely curious but also throwing in a hint of teasing under his words. 

 

Harry rocks his hips forward, meeting Louis'. “Fuck, yes,” Harry groans. Louis smirks and grips Harry's hair roughly, pulling Harry's face close to his. 

 

“God yeah, wanna be a good boy, Lou. Want to be a good boy for you.” Harry cries out, focusing on the pain Louis' fingers cause when tugging on his hair. 

 

“Fuck, I- yeah Lou,” Harry stutters.

 

Louis pushes Harry away enough to hop down from the counter top and steps close to Harry. "Tell me what you'd like, baby." He says. 

 

Harry can't. He has no words to give Louis. His brain is filled with the soft words Louis speaks and the pet name of "baby" that Harry loves so, so fucking much. 

 

So he's turning Louis around and pushing at his back, causing Louis to stumble towards the kitchen table. 

 

Harry forces Louis down onto the cool surface, chest and cheek hitting the table as he's bent at a 90 degree angle. And fuck, he likes it rough as well. 

 

His hands grip the side of the table, his feet are flat against the cold floor and his briefs are being pulled down by Harry's fingers. 

 

Louis steps out of them and he can hear shuffling behind him. He assumes Harry is getting rid of his own underwear. And his suspicions are answered when he feels Harry bending over him to kiss the back of his neck briefly, Harry's cock hard and leaking, pressed against Louis' arse cheeks. 

 

"Mm, want you to fuck me, Hazza. Want you to fill me up, make me feel full," Louis moans, wiggling his bum against Harry before Harry pulls back and goes down to his knees. "But I promised you I'd fuck you. Isn't that right baby?"

 

Harry hums and lets his hands cup Louis' arse. Large, soft cheeks filling Harry's big hands nicely. And Louis still can't get over how Harry's hands are big enough to do so. 

 

Harry squeezes the flesh, finger nails digging in and Louis' fingers curls around the edge of the table tighter. "Yeah, babe, so good," Louis moans. 

 

Harry eyes the red marks his nails left behind on the thick flesh and his mouth waters and his cock throbs when hearing the words spill from Louis' mouth. 

 

"Wanna eat you out so good Lou," Harry says, panting out and letting his breath fan down Louis' thighs. 

 

His hands fall from Louis' bum and they circle to the front of Louis' thighs, dragging his nails down them gently as he kisses the back of them from the inside of Louis' knees to his cheeks.

 

"Oh god," Harry cries, watching Louis' muscles tighten under his touch. Louis laughs because it should be him moaning like that. but he's glad Harry is enjoying himself. 

 

Harry's hands spread Louis' cheeks and he doesn't hesitate to move forward, letting his tongue flick over the puckered skin ever so lightly. 

 

Louis lets out a shaky sigh. His hair is sticking to his forehead already but he doesn't care. He needs to keep his grip on the table, or he's certain he will fall over. It's not often Harry has his tongue licking hot, wet stripes over his sensitive hole. 

 

Harry's tongue pokes and prods lightly, not enough to enter Louis' but enough to have Louis' hole clenching and his knuckles turning while. 

 

"Yeah, Harry," Louis groans, feeling Harry's fingers dig into his cheeks and his tongue tickle every inch of skin it can reach. "Such a good boy," Louis adds. 

 

Harry whines as he leaves a kiss to the pink hole, forehead resting against Louis' bum. "Jesus Christ, Lou," Harry managed to say. 

 

He sticks his wet tongue out, circling it around three of his fingers of his left hand to coat them. He pulls them away, a string of spit connecting between his lips and his fingers. 

 

His right hand spreads Louis apart again the best he could before sticking two fingers in right away. 

 

Louis gasps and his eyes clench shut at the burning Harry's fingers make. But it's a welcomed burn and he pushes his hips back, moaning and cursing. 

 

Harry's fingers move in and out at a quick, even pace, curling and stretching Louis open. When he's got his third finger in he goes deeper and faster and lets his lips pucker to kiss and bite at Louis' already red bum cheeks. 

 

Harry's breathless and drooling over the sounds Louis is making, mumbled from the top of the table. 

 

"Fuck, Harry. That feels so good. Makes me feel so good, baby," Louis says, forehead resting against the table and breath making the surface sweat. 

 

Harry pulls back to watch his fingers move in and out of Louis. Watches the tight hole accommodate to the width of Harry's long fingers. 

 

And he could stay there for hours. He could stay there for days watching Louis' hole stretch around his fingers. Or watch his hole stretch around Harry's cock as he spreads Louis' cheeks and lets Louis ride him backwards. 

 

But Louis promised him he'd fuck Harry, and Harry can't wait any longer. He's leaking onto the floor and every time Louis calls him a good boy or lets Harry call him Sir, Harry's that much closer to coming untouched. 

 

"Lou," Harry breathes, letting his three fingers slip out from between Louis' cheeks. "Fuck me, please,"

 

Louis is weak against the table and he's breathing heavily, but he manages to stand up straight despite his jello-like legs and dizzy head. 

 

He turns to face Harry and Harry holds Louis still with his hands on Louis' small shoulders. 

 

Louis lets himself focus on the ministrations Harry's fingers are making to his shoulders as he tangles his hand in the taller boy’s hair, kissing Harry roughly. He tugs at Harry's hair and Harry's head is pulled back gently. Harry whimpers as his lips get dragged from Louis', not quite done with the kiss. 

 

Louis giggles and turns Harry around so that Harry is now in the position against the table that Louis was in mere moments ago. 

 

"I'm gonna fuck you from behind. How does that sound baby?" Louis asked, hands running up and down Harry's arse and back. 

 

Harry hums and nods against the table furiously. "Yeah, yes Sir, please. I wanna be your good boy,"

 

Louis says nothing as he leaves for a brief moment to grab the lube from their bedroom. 

 

When he comes back he could smell the cookie dough which is still sitting out, and he feels bad that most of it will go to waste. But then his eyes are travelling over Harry's arched back and cute little bum and he forgets about the wasted ingredients.

 

Instead he thinks about sinking into Harry right here from behind, letting himself go deeper and faster until his cock is buried inside of Harry's tight hole as Harry lists off ingredients and steps on how to make, fuck knows, banana bread maybe. 

 

"Lou please," Harry begs, noticing Louis is back in the room. Louis smirks and chuckles. "Patience, princess," Louis replies. 

 

He pours lube onto his fingers and warms it up before slowly letting his fingers stretch his baby open. 

 

He kisses Harry's back, wherever he can reach as he occasionally groans into Harry's skin when Harry makes unexpected high pitched whines from Louis' curling fingers. 

 

"So good for me, princess," Louis says, Harry's sweaty back arching with the light touch of Louis' hair tickling his skin. 

 

Harry pushes his hips backwards when Louis hits his prostate and Louis' fingers stop their motions, all three buried past the second knuckle. 

 

Louis makes a few 'tsk'ing sounds and smirks. "Be a good boy, baby," Louis says, not 3 minutes after he praised Harry. Harry just couldn't help it. Louis was so fucking good and his fingers were skilled and Harry was desperate. 

 

Harry whines, lifting his head slightly, only to let it fall as he hit his forehead against the surface, frustrated with Louis' still fingers, unmoving inside of him. 

 

Louis wants to laugh because that had to have hurt. But Harry is mumbling nonsense into the granite table and he could hear a drop of pre-cum fall from the head of Harry's cock onto the floor beneath them. And it drives Louis crazy. 

 

So Louis pulls his fingers out and Harry wants to cry at the loss of Louis' fingers but he knows better. Louis hums, satisfied that Harry has caught on. "So pretty," Louis simply says. 

 

“Lou- oh god Lou,” Harry breathes hotly, desperately, against the surface of the table. Harry bucks his hips into the empty air. He was hoping the edge of the cool table was closer. He needed something. 

 

He wanted to reach down and wrap his fingers around himself, or to have Louis do it for him. But Harry knew that's not how things went. No not when the role playing comes in. Right now Harry was basically there to please Louis and Harry didn't mind at all. In fact it had him so hot that his breaths came out in hard pants. 

 

Harry knows it will be a long, torturous journey to the end of his orgasm. 

 

His cock is hard, painfully so, and the tip is red and throbbing, heavy in the air and bouncing slightly when waves of pleasure shoot through him like fireworks. 

 

“Please Lou- fuck, please…” he trails off, unable to keep up a coherent sentence. 

 

"Yes baby," Louis says, fingers massaging Harry's back. His cock moves slowly between the crevice of Harry's arse, jerking himself off between Harry's tight cheeks. 

 

Harry shakes his head in frustration, forehead moving against the smooth surface. He can feel the head of Louis' cock brushing the cleft of his arse so slowly and it's torturous, but fuck if Harry didn't simultaneously love it and hate it all at once. 

 

Harry's wanted this for a while. Wanted to be handled roughly and teased until he's just on the edge and to be fucked into from behind. And that's what makes this all the more painful. Because Louis is going so slow and he just wants to feel Louis sink into him.

 

"Louis- fuck I want to feel you. Make me feel full, please," Harry begs. He knows he shouldn't have. But Louis' cock is moving faster between his cheeks and it's no doubt getting Louis off rather quickly. And if Harry's honest, he'd rather have every last drop of Louis' cum fill him up as soon as possible than to come over his skin. 

 

Louis chuckles when Harry whines, and he isn't surprised when Harry turns his face to the side and sees streaks of tears running down his nose. "Lou, Lou please," Harry says weakly. 

 

Louis bends over Harry and lets out a breathy laugh against the skin between Harry's shoulder blades as his hands come down to the front of Harry's thighs, nails scratching upwards, and knuckles brushing Harry's cock. 

 

"Sh, love. You can wait a bit longer, can't you?" Louis asks sweetly. Louis' left hand comes down onto Harry's bum cheeks and Harry screams, toes curling into the floor and knees buckling slightly from the stinging pain.

 

"Yes- yes Lou I'll be a good boy- your good boy," Harry pants out. His fingers are cramping from the tight hold around the edge of the table but he doesn't really care. Because Louis is leaving soft kisses to his spine and it's all so good. 

 

He feels Louis' hand travel up his back and into his hair and Harry holds his breath, silently praying that Louis will tug on it. 

 

And he does. Harry's mouth falls open and he sucks in a breath, eyes falling shut. Louis stops jerking his hips against Harry and lets his grip on the curls in his hand go. 

 

Harry no longer has the patience to wait for Louis to enter him. But Harry thinks he deserves it for the way he teased Louis earlier today. And if that was the case, Harry would take all the teasing Louis gives him. 

 

"More, fucking more, Lou," Harry cries. Harry is well past being able to form coherent sentences or to not slip in and out of their role playing, his head a fuzzy mess. Filled with want and need and the burning memory of Louis' hand over every inch of his skin. 

 

If Louis is honest he doesn't care much for their role playing anymore at this point. Sure it has his skin bursting into flames when Harry's voice goes high and weak when he cries out innocently, curses mixed with "yes sir". But just having Harry under him, writhing with both pain and pleasure is enough. 

 

Louis is certain Harry could come right now. Is certain Harry won't last a minute as soon as Louis is inside of him. And that's what Louis wants. 

 

He wants to have Harry come right after he tells Harry not to, just so he can fuck harry harder, and faster, having Harry know he was being a bad boy just to work him up once again and to come a second time. 

 

And Louis doesn't doubt that Harry can do it. They've been busy lately, and sex wasn't really on their schedule. And as much as Louis wants to sit on Harry's cock and ride Harry quickly, and then slowly, he thinks that this situation is just as good. 

 

Louis stands up straight, lips tearing away from Harry's warm skin and hands squeezing Harry's hips, fingers digging into the bones. 

 

"Are you ready, love?" Louis asked, right hand reaching beside him to grab the lube. Harry is breathing heavily and can't really say anything. But when he hears Louis uncapping the lube he's moaning and pushing his hips back, feeling the tip of Louis' cock brush his right bum cheek. 

 

Louis hums, pouring lube into his hand and stroking himself slowly. "You're going to be a good boy for me aren't you?" Louis asked. 

 

"Yes- fuck yes Lou. So good. Anything for you, yes I-" Harry stammers. He stops himself because he has no idea what he's saying. All he knows is that Louis is telling him to be a good boy, and he knows soon Louis will be praising him. 

 

Louis grinds his slippery cock against Harry's arse in small circles. It slips between his cheeks easily and Harry shakes when he feels the tip of Louis catch on his tight ring of muscles. 

 

Louis' hands are moving hazardly now, fingers tracing the muscles of Harry's back and digging into Harry's hips and hands slapping Harry's arse. 

 

It elicits a moan from Harry's parted lips, and Louis is sure it's mixed in with a pleading cry. He wants to flip Harry over so he could snog Harry until their lugs are burning in need of oxygen. But this is what Harry wants. Louis knows it, so he decides he can bruise Harry's lips with kisses and bites after they fuck. 

 

"So pretty, princess. You're being so good for me," Louis says, right hand gripping his own cock and lining it up with Harry's hole. 

 

Harry lets out a shaky breath before he's arching his back, feeling the head of Louis' cock slip in and stay put. Harry is hissing quietly as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes opening wide and meeting the bowl of cookie dough.

 

Louis is pushing in deeper, going so slowly that Harry can barely feel Louis moving. Louis on the other hand can. His hands are spreading Harry's cheeks wide, and he can see Harry's hole stretching to accommodate to his girth. He could stay here for ages watching and feeling Harry clench around him. 

 

But at this point he's got the stamina of a 15 year old, desperate for his release and so, so fucking turned on by the little mewls Harry lets slip past his puffy, red lips. 

 

It's completely silent, as for words that is. All that can be heard are Harry's sharp intakes of breath and Louis' heart pounding in his chest and Harry's sweaty hands squeaking against the table. And if none of those noises were ringing through Louis' ears he swears you could hear the condensation from the left out milk dropping from the container to the counter. 

 

"Lou," Harry moans shakily. Louis is pretty much all the way inside of Harry, tight and warm and- "so fucking good, baby," Louis whispers.

 

Louis pulls out half way, watching Harry's back muscles flutter as he shakes. Harry licks his lips, enjoying the burn as Louis pushes back in just as slowly as before. 

 

"We didn't- we- ah," Harry sighs, feeling Louis pull out all the way before pushing back in with a snap of his hips. 

 

"What's that, baby?" Louis asked, letting his left hand support his upper body as it covers Harry's large hand, his right tangling in Harry's long curls. 

 

Louis thinks this is his favourite thing; feeling Harry's locks tangle around his fingers. They are soft and smell like grapefruit and fuck, Louis just wants to bury his nose into them. To come with the smell of Harry lingering in his nose. 

 

Louis tugs roughly, fingers digging into Harry's scalp as he slams into Harry faster without warning, angling himself to find Harry's prostate. 

 

Harry's neck is stretched out as his head is held back. He lets a broken moan slip past his lips and Louis refuses to let go of Harry's hair. Not that Harry minds one bit. 

 

"Lou, fuck Louis right there," Harry moans, feeling Louis' cock ram into his prostate. Louis grins lopsidedly and continued to hit the same spot, bending over for a beat of a moment to nibble on Harry's jaw. 

 

"Haz," Louis breaths, fingers not letting up on their grip around Harry's curls. "Fuck baby, so tight, feels so good."

 

Both of them forgot that Harry meant to tell Louis something. Louis groans and lets Harry's head fall to the table gently. His hands run over Harry's back, feeling his shoulder blades move under his finger tips. 

 

Louis lets his chest fall to Harry's back, his hands resting on top of Harry's large ones as he lets his lips trail down Harry's neck and across his shoulders, starting to suck and bite a few bruises into the milky skin. 

 

Harry begins to push his hips back to meet Louis', now too desperate to just lie there and be used. He doesn't mind, really. In fact he enjoys having Louis use him and fuck his hole until he's stretched open and burning red. 

 

But it's been a while and Harry really, really needs to come. His arse meets Louis' hips with loud, wet slapping sounds and it's like music to his ears. 

 

"Lou I- fuck yes, feels amazing. Want you to- need you to come inside of me," Harry says, lungs burning, forehead sweaty and lips parted. 

 

Harry's torso is sweaty and it slides easily against the smooth surface of their kitchen table. His nipples are perky and sensitive, and he can feel them dragging up and down the table as Louis fucks into him hard, pushing his body up higher. 

 

Harry's on his toes now and he can feel the cool edge of the table hit the head of his cock, brushing it lightly. So lightly he barely notices. 

 

But Louis is going faster and harder, and when Harry bucks his hips forward harder after pushing them back against Louis' there's no mistaking the feeling of his slick head meeting the table. 

 

"Such a good boy, Hazza. Can you hold on for me, love?" Louis rolls the praise off his tongue along with an order in one go and Harry barely had time to let Louis' sweet words of 'good boy' burn into his brain before Louis was requesting him not to come. 

 

"I- I can't. I have to come, Lou. I need to come," Harry pants out. Louis reaches down and lets his small fingers wrap around Harry's leaking cock, thumb running over the hair below Harry's belly button. 

 

"Don't come yet," Louis says sharply. But Louis knows. He knows that Harry is so fucking close and be knows that Harry won't last. But Louis doesn't want him to. He wants Harry to come when he isn't supposed to so he can rile him up again. 

 

"I know you can do it baby. You're so good for me. Feel so good around my cock," Louis says, breathing heavily, "you take it so well, love. You're a good boy aren't you?"

 

Harry nods furiously, stomach hot and fuzzy as Louis squeezes the base of his cock once before letting go, the swollen head of Harry's cock once again brushing the table. 

 

"Yes, so good," Louis praises once more, "so lovely bent over like this, spread out and making me feel good. Isn't that right princess?" Louis finishes. 

 

But Louis doesn't get much of a verbal reply. He's given a small "Fuck, Louis," before Harry's hips stop meeting his and he's completely still against the table. 

 

Louis stops because fuck, what did he do wrong? He stands for a few seconds, cock buried deep in Harry and he's about to ask Harry if he's okay, but he feels Harry clenching around him and- oh. 

 

Harry's coming. Untouched and in long ropes of white, splattering onto the kitchen floor, cock bouncing with each wave of his orgasm. 

 

"I'm- oh god Lou I'm sorry," Harry says frantically, vision blurry with tears and the last bit of his orgasm. 

 

Louis smirks and soothingly runs his hands up and down Harry's back before moving again with a steady pace. "It's alright, love. You disobeyed me, but I understand. Though I wanted to suck you off after I had my way with you. Oh well," he teases. 

 

Harry whimpers, body heavy against the table, completely spent. "I can go again, I promise," Harry assured. And Louis knows he can. Knows it won't take long for Harry to be leaking once again. Especially when Harry knows Louis' lips will be wrapped around him in no time. 

 

Harry's eyes open lazily as he feels himself hardening again with Louis' constant pounding into his prostate. 

 

And once again his eyes meet the bowl of the mixture he and Louis left on the counter, remembering what he was going to tell Louis earlier. "Lou- fuck the cookies," Harry says, half moaning, half laughing. 

 

Louis groans because suddenly he remembers how and why he's got Harry bent over the table at a 90 degree angle. 

 

Because Harry's sweet, deep voice giving out orders and talking about how to make the perfect muffin had Louis hot and desperate in front of a bunch of 18 year olds. 

 

"Shit, Haz," Louis moans. And he doesn't know why, but he's asking Harry to recite the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies that they left behind while Harry is clenching around him. 

 

"What?" Harry asks, a small laugh under his question. 

 

"Fuck I don't know just- you didn't finish telling me how to make those cookies. Con- fuck. Continue please," Louis says desperately.

 

Harry smirks but doesn't make a snide comment. He just lets this bit of information stay locked in his brain for use in the future. Because Louis gets off on Harry being the baking nerd he is. 

 

Harry moves so his arms are under him, propping himself up on his forearms and his back curving beautifully, shining with sweat. 

 

It rips a moan from Louis' throat as the pace of his hips slow down, waiting for Harry to utter the first step of making chocolate chip cookies. 

 

"Well," Harry says, feeling Louis' thumbs dip into the skin at the bottom of his spine. "First you whisk together the flour and baking soda," Harry says, putting emphasis on the word 'whisk' when Louis pounds into him. 

 

Harry continues and Louis gets increasingly weaker, getting closer to his orgasm. 

"Combine the butter and sugar, and-" Louis thrusts into him hard, "-and beat it until it's fluffy."

 

"Fuck!" Louis screams, teeth sinking into his lower lip, hands gripping Harry's hips. 

 

Harry's cock leaks and pre-cum falls to mix with the mess he's already made on the floor. He wants Louis to come so that he can stand there with his hands in Louis' hair as Louis takes him down his throat. 

 

And fuck if this isn’t the hottest thing Harry and Louis have ever done. Harry is moaning at the thought of Louis getting off to a recipe for a baked good. 

 

"Y-yeah?" Louis asks breathlessly, "And then?"

 

Harry giggles and moved his bum back to meet Louis. "Add the vanilla and crack the eggs, beating it all in with salt," Harry says. 

 

Louis falls forward, forehead resting against Harry's back as the heat in his abdomen builds up, close to coming. 

 

"I'm close," Louis warns. 

 

Harry smirks. "Then you add the chocolate chips. As many as you like before spooning huge dollops onto a-"

 

"Oh, God Harry," Louis cries, hips stopping as he comes inside of Harry, body resting over Harry's. 

 

Harry hums. "Feels so good, Lou. Love it when you fill me up."

 

Louis pulls out slowly and leaves a gentle yet stinging slap to Harry's arse. "Such a good boy," he says. 

 

Harry stands up, slightly sore from the position he's been in. But he doesn't mind, because it was worth it. 

 

He surges forward, desperate to finally kiss Louis again after their lips had a disappointing amount of contact. 

 

Louis parts his lips, accepting Harry's tongue into his mouth, meeting it half way. 

 

He pulls away slightly, lips still brushing Harry's. "Later, love. I want to suck your cock now," Louis says. 

 

Harry has no complaints. He leans against the counter beside the bowl of cookie dough as Louis gets to his knees, hands touching Harry's thighs. Harry focused on the ministrations, feeling Louis' hands slowly come up to cup his bum. 

 

"Want you to fuck my mouth," Louis says. 

 

Harry has one hand on Louis' shoulder, more to sturdy himself but also just to feel Louis' skin against his. The other is gripping the counter. 

 

Louis' right hand leaves Harry's bum to hold Harry's cock in his fist. Harry is long, and thick, and hard, and he's so fucking heavy and beautiful in Louis' small palm that it has Louis swallowing back the excess saliva that decided to accumulate. 

 

Louis’ hand slides up and down Harry's cock, thumb brushing over the head and collecting the pre-cum and making the slide of his fingers easier. “Lou,” Harry gasps, hand gripping Louis' shoulder tighter.

 

Louis looks up at Harry, blue eyes wide and shiny. Harry's head is tilted back the slightest, looking down at Louis through half lidded eye lids as his tongue swipes over his lips. 

 

"Lou, please," Harry begs. Louis knows what Harry wants. And Louis wants it too, so he doesn't hesitate when leaning forward, the tip of Harry's dick touching his lips as his free hand squeezes Harry's bum. 

 

Louis' already moist and swollen lips part and he relaxes his jaw, taking Harry in half way. 

 

His tongue is flat on the underside of Harry's cock, putting pressure to the warm skin. He moans around Harry. Sometimes he still can't believe that Harry is his. That the cock in his mouth, heavy against his tongue, stretching his lips wide, is just for him. 

 

Harry's breath leaves his lips in small, fast pants, eyes blurring. "Obscene," he gasps out, finger nails cutting through Louis' skin. "So, so- fuck,"

 

Louis is smirking. It's hard to tell with a mouthful of Harry's thick cock, but he is. Because he knows what he looks like with Harry's beautiful member moving in and out of his lips. 

 

Harry moves his hips slowly, gently, because Louis is doing him a favour by sucking him hard and running his tongue over his swollen head, letting him come twice, and he will not piss Louis off. 

 

Louis' mouth is hot and wet, and it's a fucking sin the way Louis' lips get redder and wider, Harry swears.

 

But Louis pulls off, spit dribbling down his chin (which Harry thinks is super fucking hot, because he just knows he was choking Louis). Louis swallows. "Don't be afraid, love. I want you to be rough."

 

Louis voice is already wrecked and Harry barely touched the back of his throat. But Louis is basically asking Harry to choke him, and Harry will be damned if he shook his head and walked away. 

 

So he lets Louis take him in once again, deeper this time. Louis takes his hand away from Harry's base to grab the neglected bum cheek, bringing Harry's hips forward. 

 

Their eyes stay locked, Harry's nails still in Louis' skin. And Harry moves carefully. Because although Louis wants him to be rough, Harry wants to take his time and admire the way Louis looks on his knees for Harry. 

 

Harry is already close, and Louis can tell. His eyes are watering as he watches Harry's face change as he gets closer. 

 

And then he's watching Harry stick a cookie dough coveted finger in his mouth, cheeks hollowing and sucking the sticky sweetness off. 

 

Louis can't help the groan that makes its way up his throat, causing Harry's dick to vibrate. 

 

And that's it for Harry. He's pulling out of Louis' mouth, Louis' lips popping with the loss. Harry grips himself with his sticky hand, stoking himself fast while his cock lightly slaps Louis' cheekbones before he's coming over the bridge of Louis' nose and his long eyelashes. 

 

"Lou," he moans, his member throbbing in his hand. His other hand leaves Louis' shoulder and Louis stands up, face streaked with white. Harry giggles and grabs a napkin, cleaning Louis' face off before throwing it to the floor. 

 

He hugs Louis to him tightly, tongue and lips soothing the crescent moon shaped marks in his left shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbles into the warm skin.

 

"S'alright," Louis slurs into Harry's neck, leaving sweet little kisses to the sweaty skin. "I liked it," he assures. 

 

Harry smiles and pulls away just enough to latch his lips to Louis', not taking the kiss any further than a few passionate pecks. 

 

"It turns you on when I talk abut cookies," Harry states. "About baking. I saw the way you looked at me during class when I was talking about the sifter."

 

Louis' eyes crinkle as he laughs, which bring Harry's dimples out as he smiles, teeth showing. "No," Louis says, shaking his head. "Like I said, I like it when you give orders."

 

Harry scoffs, hands rubbing over Louis' chest as Louis' fingers ghost over Harry's hips. "No, trust me, Lou. Talking about how flour is sifted had your face and ears turning red."

 

"That's because you were shaking it and talkin'- fuck I don't know," Louis tries to defend himself but fails. 

 

Harry leans forward to suck on Louis' bottom lip briefly. "My sifting turns you on?" Harry asks. Then he says, "I liked it when you sifted my cock earlier."

 

Louis eyebrows furrow, an amused look on his face. "What?" He asks. 

 

"Sifting. You know, you shake a sifter to empty its contents, yeah? Like this," Harry says, moving his hand in a jerking motion. "So you were...sifting my cock," he says, grinning with his eyebrows raised.

 

Louis' heas falls to the crook of Harry's neck as he chokes on his laughs before his eyes meet Harry's again. 

 

"Oh god," he chuckles, "you're such an idiot."

 

Harry pouts. "At least I didn't come to my hot nerdy chef of a boyfriend talking about adding chocolate chips to cookie dough."

 

Louis kisses Harry's nose once, twice, Harry scrunching it up with a soft smile on his face. 

 

They stand there naked, the kitchen a mess covered in one too many unsanitary fluids. Louis hated the thought of bleaching every inch of the place later. "I love you," he says. 

 

Harry cards his fingers through Louis' hair and whispers, "I love you too." His shiny eyes are smiling at Louis before he quietly asks, "can we make those cookies now?"

 

Louis chuckles and kisses Harry's forehead. "Of course, love. Every good boy deserves cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
